


Bang, Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down

by xenoglossia (oncharredwings)



Series: One Shots & Shorts [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situations, M/M, Mafia AU, cop shiro, mob boss keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/xenoglossia
Summary: Shiro is a cop. Keith is a mob boss.Unfortunately, they're married.





	Bang, Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/gifts).



> This is based off of a post I found on tumblr and sent to JoJo and she asked me if I was going to write it, so here we are. This is probably inaccurate as hell and also self-indulgent so I don't care

“We’ve been shot– no, we’ve been shot– you don’t understand–.” 

Shiro could hear Keith’s voice coming from the nurse’s station located in the emergency room while the doctor extracted a bullet fragment from the fleshy part of his bicep. He rolled his eyes hard enough to meet Jesus and the doctor snickered. 

“What?’ he asked. 

"That’s my husband,” Shiro replied casually.

“Do you want me to go get him?” 

“He’ll figure it out.” Shiro was not in the mood to offer Keith favors today. 

“Sir, you can’t go back there–  _ Sir _ !” 

The privacy curtain hiding Shiro’s bed from view ripped back to reveal a pale and wild-eyed Keith. He was dressed in an all black suit except for the red unbuttoned undershirt, and his wild hair was no longer contained by his usual ponytail. The hollow divots beneath his eyes matched the plum of his irises. 

“Shiro.” 

“Well, if it isn’t Tony Soprano?” Shiro said drily. 

Keith cleared the panic from his face and replaced the emotion with the cool, collected stare of a mobster. “So, how was your day?” he asked as casually as possible. 

“You fucking  _ shot _ me, so you tell me how my day’s been.” 

The confused look on the doctor’s face was almost worth the day’s prior events. 

Almost.

 

* * *

  
  
The call came in at 2:10 in the afternoon, right before Shiro finally sat down to take a bite of his sandwich. There were a group of police officers, rookies, sitting in a high profile stakeout which Shiro couldn’t ever remember approving. There had been reported gang activity in the area and he  _ did _ remember receiving a tip about a group supposedly shipping some stolen goods on the dock area. 

Shiro had never told his precinct to do anything about the group because, fortunately, and unfortunately, Shiro knew the man in charge of the operation. Shiro turned his eyes to the handwritten note on a heart-shaped post-it inside his lunchbox for the day. 

_**Catch the bad guys. Love you. - K** _

The irony in Keith’s note left for him today was that he  _ did _ have to go catch the bad guys after all… and the bad guy happened to be his husband. 

“Sir, we’re ready to go roll out when you are,” came Officer Matt Holt’s voice as he appeared in the doorway. 

  
Shiro sighed, stared forlornly at his sandwich and set it back down on the little baggie Keith had placed it in that morning. “Who called it in?” he asked as he stood and followed Matt toward the back of the station so they could rush over to the docks. 

“Lance McClain, Sir,” Matt continued.

“Matt, don’t call me Sir when it’s just us. You know better. Makes me tired… The rookie called it in? Why?” 

“Said he needed back up. I don’t know, he didn’t give much detail but he sounded panicked.” 

Shiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Being married to the area mob boss was  _ hell _ on his work week. “Of course he did. Okay, let’s roll and hope McClain didn’t  _ fuck _ up again.”

Shiro eased into the cruiser and Matt joined him on the other side. They flipped on the lights and sirens and sped off toward the docks. As they drove, Shiro was reminded vaguely of  _ another _ memory containing Keith. The day he’d found out Keith’s true identity. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Sir, we’ve got word of a hostage situation down on Vine Street. We need you to check into it.”  _

_ Shiro grunted and startled out of looking at the pictures of the adoptable dogs Keith had sent to his phone just moments prior. They were cute and since their relationship was starting to heat up and become more serious, Shiro didn’t see anything wrong with potentially adopting a dog together. He’d always wanted a dog.  _

_ “Sir?” _

_ Shiro snatched up his radio and cleared his throat. “Hostage situation?” _

_ “Yes, Sir. On Vine.”  _

_ “...McClain call it in?” Shiro asked but he was already pulling out of the space he was currently parked in and flipping on his lights to drive down toward Vine which was only a block away.  _

_ “No, Sir. Holt called it in.”  _

_ Shiro frowned and affirmed he was on the way, putting his foot heavily on the gas pedal and turning on the siren. If Matt called it in then it had to be a serious situation. Shiro could see where the street had already been barricaded with several cop cars so he parked his cruiser nearby and jogged over to where they were already siphoning off the street with crime scene tape.  _

_ “Holt!” he called, recognizing the back of Matt’s curly blonde head.  _

_ Matt turned to face him, shoving his glasses back up his nose as he did. “Captain Shirogane, you’re here. Good.”  _

_ “What’s going on?” Shiro asked as another officer helped him shrug into a kevlar vest.  _

_ “Hostage situation. We’ve got a potential gang member inside. The Blades of Marmora, those assholes we’ve been trying to nail for years.”  _

_ “What kind of hostage? What were they doing in this area?” Shiro asked, leaning over to see the file Matt was holding. _

_ “We tracked them here, they were transporting stolen goods in that car.” Matt pointed to a nondescript black car in the driveway. “When we made our presence known, the guy walked out with a hostage in his arms. We think it might be the owner of the house, not sure.” _

_ “They make any demands?” Shiro asked, peering at the curtains along the living room window he saw shift briefly but they didn’t move enough to reveal anything inside.  _

_ “Just that we leave,” Matt replied with a shrug. _

_ “Hm… Alright. Do we know who’s inside? Names? Faces?”  _

_ “Regris Marmora and Antok Marmora we know for sure are inside. We’re not sure about who else is in there.”  _

_ “What about the surrounding area?” Shiro turned his eyes on the other houses nearby but they all seemed abandoned. Overgrown lawns, for sale signs out front, and rundown, dilapidated appearances. He wasn’t surprised the Blades had picked this section of town to do business.  _

_ “We checked the other houses, they all seem empty on this street. Weird, right?”  _

_ Shiro shook his head. “Not if the gang owns the area,” he replied darkly before crossing over to pick up the megaphone they had to communicate inside but as he raised the device to his lips, the door opened and a young woman dashed outside straight into the nearest officer’s arms.  _

_ Shiro frowned in confusion. He’d never seen a hostage situation diffuse so quickly but then his eyes caught sight of the face peering around the door and he felt his stomach clench.  _

_ Keith?  _

_ “Are you alright, ma’am?” Shiro asked the young woman as the officers brought her over to the ambulance and EMT’s on standby. “Did–… Did they hurt you?”  _

_ “No,” she said. “He just said I could go and he said… He said tell Officer Shirogane he’ll see you later? I don’t know what that means.”  _

_ “It’s alright,” Shiro said solemnly, his eyes turning back to the house. “Get her to the medics, let them look her over.”  _

_ “What about the rest of them in the house?” Matt asked. “Do we wait them out?”  _

_ Shiro shook his head.  _

_ “Do we bust the door down?”  _

_ Keith was in that house. Keith was in the mob. Keith.  _ His _ Keith. He had no idea what to do because if he busted that door down that would mean he’d have to take Keith in and arrest him. He’d have to arrest his own fucking boyfriend.  _

_ “We have the hostage,” Shiro said slowly. “Do we have confirmation on the stolen goods?”  _

_ “No.” _

_ “Let them go,” Shiro said slowly.  _

_ “What? Sir–.”  _

_ “I said, let them go. We have the hostage, she’s safe. That’s all I care about right now. Let them go, we have no grounds to arrest them on stolen goods charges.”  _

_ “We can arrest them on kidnapping charges–,” Matt argued but Shiro cast him a dark look and Matt nodded in understanding. “Aye, aye Captain, you’re the boss.”  _

_ Shiro sighed and slowly eased his way back to his cruiser, already exhausted from the brief few minutes he had shown up for. Keith was in the mob and he, Captain Takashi Shirogane, was dating him. _

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived just in time to hear shots being fired. Shiro’s heart jumped into the back of his throat and they had to quickly jog over to where there were other officers ducking for cover. Apparently, sometimes, the rookie could get something right. 

“Captain!” Lance gasped when Shiro arrived. 

“Anyone been shot?” Shiro asked, trying to take a quick headcount. “Anyone hurt?”

“No, Sir,” Lance said quickly. “We counted a group of them going in and they must have known we were here because the next thing I know we’re being shot at.” 

Shiro sighed and ran a hand over his face. He couldn’t prove it was Keith or the Blades but he wouldn’t be surprised if, once again, he was at another dramatic scene trying to diffuse the situation before Keith could be arrested. Covering for his husband was by far the hardest part of Shiro’s job.

“Alright. Let them wear down their bullets, alright? Don’t do any brave hero bullshit,” Shiro said over the radio so everyone in the vicinity could hear him. A chorus of Yes Sir’s answered him and Shiro slowly peered over the hood of the cruiser they were lowered against. The warehouse looked empty but as Shiro focused he managed to pick out Antok and Regris easily. Antok was so large he was difficult to hide, and Regris was so gangly he was easy to pick out. 

Keith was not in sight but that didn’t mean he wasn’t there. 

The sound of more gunshots made Shiro duck back behind the cruiser and call for more backup. Apparently, Keith’s gang wasn’t playing around today. “Son of a bitch,” he muttered. 

“Should we shoot back?” Lance asked. 

“If you see one,” he said. “Shoot.” He didn't’ want anyone to die or be hurt but he wasn’t about to let his officers be gunned down so he could protect his husband’s line of work. They were going to have to have a  _ serious _ talk tonight. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Shiro prepped his gun and was ready to take aim at Antok as he was the easiest target when Lance stood up and took a few shots, making Shiro startle in alarm. “Lance,” he hissed but it was already too late. As soon as Lance stood up so did several other officers and the gunshots rang out tenfold. 

Shiro’s heart slammed hard against his chest like a battering ram as he stood up to shield Lance as best he could. He wouldn’t let any of his officers take a hit if he could help it. Shiro could feel every ounce to swear at Keith out loud boil under his skin but he bit his tongue and as if his thoughts could conjure the very man himself, Keith appeared, a gun raised and aimed right for Lance. Shiro’s eyes widened and he leaned forward to shove Lance to the ground and he felt the bullet pierce his bicep. 

The pain was enough to make him reel for a moment but adrenaline forced his body to wheel around and his eyes met Keith’s mauve gaze across the parking lot. Keith’s eyes widened and he stammered for a moment like a fish gasping for its dying breath. Keith yelled something and the gunfire ceased and a haze of smoke replaced the gunfire, coating the area and making everyone cough and their eyes burn. 

Once again, Keith managed to slip out of their grasp, this time not quite with Shiro’s help. 

“Sir, you’re bleeding,” someone said but Shiro didn’t care about that at all. He offered his uninjured arm and hand out for Lance to take and he eased the rookie to his feet. 

“You saved my life,” Lance gasped. “ _ Thank _ you.” 

“It was no big deal,” Shiro replied with a shrug. 

“Sir, we need to get you to the hospital,” Lance said. 

Shiro wanted to shrug it off but he knew if he waited any longer they’d just force him into the back of an ambulance. The smoke cleared and Shiro gave orders to have the building searched while Lance walked him over to the ambulance as it arrived and let the EMT’s look him over. They told him he needed to be seen because the bullet was in deep and needed to be removed. 

Keith would never hear the end of this, not if Shiro could help it.

 

* * *

 

“I said I was  _ sorry _ ,” Keith growled for the sixth time when they walked out of the hospital with Shiro’s arm bandaged. “I wasn’t aiming for you.” 

“You shouldn’t be aiming at anyone,” Shiro pointed out. “What the hell were you thinking? Shooting at my guys like that? Huh?” 

He didn’t like to fight, not with Keith, and especially not over their chosen lines of employment but sometimes a fight was necessary. Especially when his people’s lives were on the line. 

“They were coming too close,” Keith said. “I was just setting off a warning shot and then they shot back. It blew up after that and I’m  _ sorry _ .” 

Shiro leaned back against Keith’s car, which he realized they were standing next to behind the hospital. No one would recognize Keith, he always kept himself far away from the press when it came to Intel on the Blades but Shiro knew one day Keith would be caught. Maybe not by him but by someone smarter and braver than him. 

“I just don’t want to see you hurt,” Shiro whispered, reaching up to cup Keith’s face gently. “I worry about you. Doing this work.” 

“I’m fine,” Keith replied but he pressed his cheek into Shiro’s touch. “Besides, I got a cop on my six, pretty sure I’m good to go.” Keith’s smirk was a dagger into Shiro’s resolve and he softened like the mound of butter he always turned into around Keith. 

“I love you,” Shiro said, leaning over to kiss his lips softly. “But don’t you fucking think you’ve heard the end of this, Keith Kogane.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and pulled him in for a sloppier, desperate kiss. “Meet you tonight at six for dinner? I’ll treat you to make up for it.”

“Fine. Better be that Thai place.” 

“Sir, yes, Sir,” Keith said and pressed two fingers to his forehead in salute. 

Shiro rolled his eyes again for what felt like the millionth time today but he pressed a kiss to the tip of Keith’s nose and made his little mobster blush. “Six?” he asked. 

“If you can pry yourself away by then,” Keith said and disentangled from Shiro’s arms. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll meet you at home.” Shiro blew Keith a kiss and slowly walked away from Keith’s car. He’d have to call one of the guys to come pick him up since he’d dismissed everyone from the ER. There had been no reason to have everyone hovering over him while he had a bullet removed from his arm. The wound hadn’t been serious and he knew he’d be back at work in just a few minutes. 

His phone dinging softly from his pocket made Shiro remove it and glance at a text Keith had sent him. 

 

_ See u tonight hot stuff  _

 

Shiro smirked and poised to reply one-handed. 

 

**sta y out of trble kKeith**

 

_ I’ll stay out of trouble if u come home by 6 like u promised _

 

With all the paperwork Keith’s little shootout would cause him? Tough chance and Keith knew it. 

 

**Asshole**

 

_ :) see u tonight  _

_ I love you  _

 

A soft smile pulled Shiro’s lips upward as he stared at the text before responding. 

 

**I love you too**

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://pining-sheith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
